


untitled: this is not a murder ballad

by HarkerX



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Murder Husbands, Poetry, Post TWOTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkerX/pseuds/HarkerX
Summary: If Lucifer fell he called to us in symphony...





	untitled: this is not a murder ballad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FannibalToast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/gifts), [ElectraRhodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/gifts), [LoveHonorCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHonorCookie/gifts), [arcadian_fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_fae/gifts).



(this is not a murder ballad)

 

 

How high the wave, crashing,

breaking against the bones of this cliffside

to break our bones.

So shattered we are,

hand to hand, hand on hand,

skin to skin and skin in skin.

 

I wondered

how dark must water be to hide our bodies?

For us to be swallowed

undertow and under current.

Do you,

have you ever imagined our gravesite,

what we would look like

washed up upon the shore?

 

We opened each other

checked to make sure

we were right,

pieces fit,

this eroded cliffside

once whole.

 

If Lucifer fell he called to us in symphony,

an operatic wailing,

thunder to lighting,

to the creation

of a universe

made of crimson stars.

 

Want has its own teeth.

 

Bite down my love,

as our wings unfurl,

find me wet and waiting and

drink

as if

you might

never again

be thirsty.


End file.
